


Satisfied

by SecretlyADog



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Hamilton song TECHNICALLY, Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/M, Flirty Seven, Hopefully this isn't as depressing, I'm also bad at tenses, Kind of an alternate canon, Mentions of alternate routes, Multi, The animatic will break your heart, You are MC, based on an animatic, but who isn't bad at tenses, jk I hope it makes you sad too, summaries are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyADog/pseuds/SecretlyADog
Summary: Seven loves his brother. He would do anything for him, even if it meant letting him have you.





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Satisfied // Mystic Messenger X Hamilton animatic //](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/359277) by Ros Mo. 



> This is based on a LOVELY animatic that absolutely destroyed my emotions by Ros Mo on YouTube. I recommend watching it (and reading everything they say because I took some dialogue straight from it) before you read this. You can watch it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aybcc4ZNIcI  
> Neither this fanfic nor the animatic really... spoils anything? Especially if you've already done Seven's route. You just need to know Saeran's backstory, I suppose, but since this game has been around for so long I'll assume everyone knows about Saeran already.  
> Also, a warning for the animatic: SAERAN IS SUPER CUTE IN IT. just saying.

“... Now our best man, Saeyoung, has something to say to the newlyweds,” Jaehee announced, voice cheerful yet also somewhat suspicious. Afraid he’d say something weird like he always did.

 

“A toast to the groom and bride!” he started enthusiastically, raising his glass. “Saeran, my entire life has been devoted to…”

 

As Saeyoung continued his speech, Zen stood and walked away quietly. He passed Jumin on his way out of the room, who stared at him with cold anger. A warning.  _ “Accept it. It can’t be changed.”  _ Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yoosung looking over at their exchange. Zen could’ve sworn he saw Yoosung’s broken heart in those purple eyes; they weren’t called windows to the soul for nothing. A second look at Jumin’s eyes showed the same beyond his irritation toward Zen. Maybe they could accept it, but he couldn’t. How could he? How did  _ they? _

 

Saeyoung paused his speech for a split second and he slowly lowered his glass as he made eye contact with Jumin, watching Zen’s retreating figure from his peripherals. Jumin’s frown smoothed back into a straight face and he shook his head ever so slightly. Saeyoung sighed and, glancing around at all the broken hearts in the room, was suddenly taken back to the night this had all happened.

 

***

 

They were all at the RFA party. Seven had just arrived, in time to notice Zen at it again: “Long time no see, (Y/n).”

“But Zen, we just met!”

“That’s just his way of flirting, ignore him.”

 

Yoosung met Seven’s eyes at that moment and Seven could see the exhaustion written all over his face. He was on damage control again, stopping Zen’s attempts at breaking the fourth wall. Seven shot an apologetic smile his way.  _ ‘Better him than me.’ _

 

That was when you noticed Seven, and you were beaming when you raised your hand and called a greeting to him. His face warmed up ever so slightly seeing how happy you were to see him there. As you walked over to him, he heard Zen and Yoosung arguing, and again, Zen was denying that they were in a game. Seven wished they’d shut up. If he could hear them, surely you could? But apparently you didn’t because instead you chose to engage in conversation with him. He wished that you’d stop flirting with him. It made everything harder. Was he really just that irresistible? 

 

Later, when he was entangled in his thoughts, you caught him off guard and found him on that lonely balcony. You leaned up against the railing next to him. “I think I figured you out,” you said confidently, a playful smile on your face.

 

“Oh? Are you suggesting you actually know something about God Seven? I didn’t think that was possible,” he teased.

 

“I think you’re someone who is never satisfied,” you continued, merely smiling wider at his teasing. 

 

For a second, his face flushed red and his thoughts wandered. “Wh-what do you mean by th-that?” he stuttered, flustered from his own train of thought.

 

You laughed at his cute expression. “Your face is going to match your hair if you keep thinking like that!”

 

Seven grinned, undeterred. This wasn’t his route, but he could still enjoy his time with you, right? “Well if you didn’t mean  _ that, _ then what DID you mean?”

 

“You’re like me. I’m never satisfied,” you continued.

 

He covered his face as a fresh wave of blush appeared. “You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?”

 

You laughed even harder that time. “Maybe that time. Only a little,” you admitted.

 

He pulled his hands away as his blush faded somewhat and he did that cute smile that never failed to make you feel flustered. Seven wasn’t actually sure what it was that caused you to do that; did you… perhaps… remember things too? But whatever the reason, he hoped you never stopped blushing whenever he did it.

 

As if to get payback, you said, almost seriously, “I’ve never been satisfied.” This time it was… sadder. You looked away from Seven and down past the railings, contemplating something. He felt his heart race for a totally different reason this time. What was that supposed to mean? And why did he feel so sad hearing you say that?

 

Before he could think of anything to say, you looked up at him, less sad than you had been a moment ago. “So? Was I right? Are you never satisfied?” you asked somewhat cheerfully.

 

Seven thought about it for a moment. “I guess you could say that,” he said hesitantly.

 

You grinned at him and he felt the blush that had just left slowly return to his face.  _ Damn it… _

 

“I should probably talk to the others,” you said, almost reluctantly. “I haven’t even really talked to Jaehee yet- oh! Your brother is here, right?” you realized, your expression lighting up.

 

Is that whose route this was? “Yeah, he’s here,” Seven said with a smile. His heart felt heavy and he wasn’t sure why. “He’s been dying to see you.”

 

“I’ll go find him, then. Bye, Seven!”

 

As you left, he couldn’t help but think that he really didn’t want to be called Seven anymore.

 

He returned to the party, accidentally running into Yoosung who was scolding Zen for what had to be the millionth time. In an attempt to hide his emotional state, he did that dumb meme dance move that most of the other RFA members hated. Yoosung narrowed his eyes and scowled to show Seven how unimpressed he was, but within a second his expression changed to empathy. He’d seen through Seven’s typical shenanigans. Seven felt oddly vulnerable.

 

He noticed Zen once again trying to see if you knew anything about their world being a game. He was just confusing you. Seven glanced back at Yoosung for a second, who noticed what was going on and huffed angrily, stomping over to you two on a mission to fix it.

 

Seven took a moment while everyone was distracted to admire how… breathtakingly beautiful you were. Everything about you was amazing and pure; he could tell you genuinely only wanted all of them to be happy. He could trust you.

 

Seven was suddenly aware that he wasn’t the only one admiring you.

 

Saeran was looking toward what had evolved into a full blown passive aggressive argument between Zen and Yoosung, but by the look in his eyes and the blush on his face, he wasn’t looking at either of them. Unless he was gay. But Seven thought he’d know if his own brother was gay.

 

Seven slowly scooted closer to him, looking at you still as to not draw suspicion. When he was nearly shoulder to shoulder with his brother, he clamped a hand down on his shoulder suddenly, causing him to jump like a cat and glare at Seven.

 

“Need a wingman?” Seven asked teasingly, finally glancing at an annoyed Saeran.

 

“What?! No! Saeyoung!” He was cute when he was flustered. It reminded Seven of when they were kids, back before Saeran had needed treatment for what he’d undergone; at least he was better now. Seven realized he hadn’t heard his real name fall from someone’s mouth as if it were only natural for a long time. He decided he liked the sound of it.

 

Saeyoung was already gone before Saeran could protest any further; he heard his strained “no” in the background as he tried to hide his sadness at not being chosen once again. He didn’t understand why Zen couldn’t hide it, but at the same time, he understood why he didn’t want to.

 

“Hey, there’s someone you gotta meet,” Saeyoung said mischievously, pulling you away from your now-normal conversation with Yoosung and Zen. Yoosung looked at him sadly but passively. Zen’s face was contorted in sadness and frustration. He needed to learn to let go of you.

 

“Wha-? Who is it, Seven?”

 

“Saeyoung.”

 

“Huh?”   
  


“It’s Saeyoung now.”

 

Your eyes were locked on the blushing Saeran now. His eyes were wide as you were led toward him. You were even blushing now. Saeyoung tried to stop feeling so horrid. Jumin made eye contact with him from across the room. He offered Saeyoung comfort through his empathetic expression, but Saeyoung saw his own pain reflected in the corporate heir’s eyes, and he had to look away.

 

This was their destiny. They might as well accept it.

 

“My baby brother~” Saeyoung said with a dramatic gesture toward Saeran. Saeran glared at him.

 

“Only by a few minutes…”

 

“Saeran~!” you cried happily, throwing your arms around him. “I’ve been looking for you!”

 

Saeyoung watched, both happy and bereft, as his brother got that much more flustered and held you tightly. 

 

“I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone,” Saeyoung said cheerfully before wandering back over to Zen and Yoosung.

 

“Seven?” Zen asked cautiously, searching his expression as if something seemed really wrong. Was he that bad at hiding his emotions?

 

“It’s Saeran’s turn,” Saeyoung sighed heavily.

 

Yoosung frowned, and Saeyoung swore he could nearly see the empathy radiating off him in waves. “You know… you could probably tell him how you feel about her… and… maybe you could get her this time-”

 

“We all feel that way about her, don’t we?” Saeyoung snapped. He sighed and rubbed his temples before continuing. “Besides… if I told him, he’d actually step aside. I  _ could _ be the one to get her this time,” he admitted, “but… I want Saeran to be happy. He deserves it. Probably more than I do.”

 

The two glanced at each other for a moment, pitying Saeyoung by the looks of it. “... It sucks, doesn’t it?” Zen said dully. Yoosung did nothing for a moment, and then he launched himself at Saeyoung, tightly hugging him and sharing their pain. Zen looked on for a few seconds before joining in.

 

“Yeah…” A sniffle. “It sucks.”

 

***

 

Saeyoung was brought back to the present. Only a second had gone by, and he was at the end of his speech. Well, he couldn’t stop now. “To Saeran! To (Y/n)!” He looked you in the eyes as he finished. “I know you two will be happy together.”

 

He watched as all the other unsatisfied RFA members stepped forward to congratulate you in their own way.

 

“Congrats!”

 

“I’m happy for you two.”

 

“Take care of her.”

 

Apparently, Zen was back. Saeran didn’t seem to mind his slight hostility, though. After all, he had you. “Thank you, I will,” he promised.

 

Saeyoung found himself stepping towards you. He needed to say this. He wasn’t sure why, but he needed to.

 

“May you always be satisfied,” he said, smiling happily. You smiled back.

 

Saeyoung knew you wouldn’t be satisfied. He knew he wouldn’t be satisfied either.


End file.
